This invention relates to a solar energy concentrator assembly and associated method.
It is well known that, with the exception of nuclear power, all of the energy on the earth originates with the sun. Extensive efforts in recent decades have been directed to harnassing solar radiation. Such efforts have resulted in huge mirrors erected on the earth's surface for concentrating incoming solar radiation on energy collectors. Another result of the continuing interest in solar energy is the development of solar cells and the arrangement of such cells in different configurations to convert the solar radiation into electricity. Yet another area of development in the field of solar energy is solar panels for converting solar radiation into heat energy.
All of these conventional techniques for the concentration and collection of solar energy involve large portions of the earth's surface. Generally, the entire area over which solar energy is collected is unavailable for any other use.